One Piece: The Next Legand
by Inspiron218
Summary: It's been 23 years after the death of the last Pirate king Luffy. Now thief Risk D. Benjamin decides to go on the same quest as the last king with his crew he meets along way to find the One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so I rewrote the first two chapters hurray! so now they will less mistakes. I'm so sorry beagle, I didn't mean it! so that's fixed and Linda won't be a child service agent. don't know why I made her one in the first place. Most likely one of my wims, or sper of the moment kinda thing. I also have all my main characters made up. I'm going to try and make up villians but I may need help in the future i'll let you know when. Anyhow thank you for the reviews and I do hope you enjoy!_

_Disclamier: I do not Own One Piece in anyway, shape, or form. All I own is my Oc's._

* * *

><p><em>It's been 23 years since the execution of Monkey D. Luffy. He like the first Pirate King obtained his title and everything else this world had to offer. Now Pirates are hunting down the same treasure the two kings had possessed. The legendary One Piece!<em>

The sky was clear and sunny, quite usual for the small island. The vast ocean with it's ancient secrets hidden deep with in, laid in front of the old wooden docks. Seagulls could be heard in the distance calling out and bickering to each other for their next meal. The rhythmic crashing of waves, always calmed the bustling city that resided here. Surrounded by water this small island only has one city. The city itself looked bright and timeless.

This city was known as Old Port City. It was named this because it first started out as a small village that relied on their port to keep their way of life. After a while it grew into a healthy city and the docks almost always full. It kept it's timeless feel over the years thus the name. This morning was like any other, the restaurants filling up with costumers waiting for their meals so they can get to work and start their day, the sun warming the cold concrete and the brick red cobblestone that made the roads. The friendly tan stone and wooden buildings seemed to give the air a peaceful feel in the town.

And, like usual, it was time for the City's infamous thief to began his morning run.

"RISK D. BENJAMIN! I'll get you one day! You can't keep avoiding me!" Screamed a woman. She looked to be around her late forty's wearing a yellow jump suit with a yellow stripe around the middle. Dark tanned skin, with nearly black brown eyes and hair. The woman looked furious as she made chase for her prey.

"For the hundredth time Linda, I said I was Sorry!" Ben yelled over his shoulder. He quickly knocked some stray garbage cans in front of the crazed women. He bolted through the ally into the street thinking of ideas to lose his nemesis.

Ben was a young man, 17 to be exact, he had straight blond hair, tied into a ponytail by a black piece of string. He had a light tan for being out in the sun and warm, dark brown eyes. He wore a long, light brown, sleeveless trench coat. A white, button down, shirt that was a little dirty from all his running. Dark brown pants, and black boots complete his attire.

Finally deciding which of his escape routes he should take for the day, Ben made a turn down Food Court lane, hoping to lose Linda in the crowd. The Food Court Lane is a street devoted to restaurants, bakery's, and bars. The crowd was beginning to thicken making it the perfect time to slip in.

Linda tried to follow him but the passing people kept getting in her sight or way. "Move it!" or "Get out of my way!" or even "RISK!" could be heard from inside the crowd while Ben just sighed from his spot inside of the baker's shop.

"Ha-ha! Linda after you again my friend?" The baker friendly asked. Ben turned to him tears streaming down his face and nodded to his old friend. He sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs.

"Indeed it is true, Oh Won't she ever let me be in peace?" Ben sighed.

"Ah, she won't stop until she finally gets you back for what you did to her." The baker said casually giving one of his famous pumpkin pies to a random costumer.

"It was an accident! And that was two years ago! It's not like I meant to push her wheelchair down the hill into the sea…" Ben sighed. He crossed his arms across his chest not believing that the old women was still mad at him for that. The baker's shoulders just shook in laughter remembering witnessing that event when he was getting some supplies.

"That was certainly an interesting day. I know you didn't mean for that to happen. However she's blinded by rage. Hopefully she'll get over it or else all my poor muffins will continued to be beaten to death by her every Wednesday when she comes in." Petri sighed. Ben grinned and his shoulder's began shaking as he snickered. After recovering from his amusement, Ben asked the rather large man.

"Say Petri, mind giving me a bagel?"

Tossing a coin to Petri, Petri threw a bagel back in exchange. Ben jumped to catch it in the air while Petri Chuckled.

"Thanks Ben, Oh you should get going." Petri's large mustache twitched. Ben gave him a confused look. Petri pointed out the large windows of the bakery. "Linda sees you."

Ben turned to see Linda panting, her hands on her knees, glaring into the store. Ben gave a weak smile and wave, already feeling another chase coming. Linda started her way to the door. Ben bolted towards the back entrance giving a quick 'bye' to Petri. The man just boomed with laughter as Linda came bursting into the store.

"RISK! Get back here this instant!" Linda screeched at the top if her lungs. Her hair had snarls in it from her trying to catch Ben and her zipper was down a bit to reveal she wore a red shirt. She snapped her head to the laughing baker, anger coursing through her veins. "What's so damned funny? Where did he go?"

Petri stilled his laugh and faced the frustrated women.

"….Who?"

"Blond hair. Brown eyes. Was just here." Linda growled at the large man her irritation rising.

"Oh him! That's right hmm let's see he,… He went um… hmm now where did he go?" Petri turned into a thoughtful stance trying to think where Ben could've gone.

Linda's eyebrow twitched. The people in the bakery just watched some confused, some curious, and others just enjoying the show. "Your just stalling!" Linda looked towards the back door. "Aha!" And made a dash for it.

"Good luck Ben!" Petri called out before the door could close.

Ben had ran down the back ally and taken a right towards the Civilian area where most of the city's people live. Bagel still clutched in his hand, Ben turned to see if she had followed him. She did. And she looked pissed. His eyes widened and ran across the street into an ally. Linda followed close behind. Ben ran until he hit, headfirst, into a

dead end. Grunting Ben looked up.

"A dead end huh?" Ben rubbed his head and began to rise when he heard harsh pants behind him. Hand still clutching the back of his head he turned and there was Linda.

"Finally I have you! You can't escape this time!" a crazed joy could be seen in her eyes as she began to move forward. Ben couldn't help noticing a shadow over head and glanced up. A grin once again made it to his features. He looked at Linda who stopped at his grin, confused.

Ben's grin settled down into a calm smile. "I had a really fun time playing cat and mouse with you today Linda, However I'm sorry to say I have to go now. Izzy!" He called his best friend's name. Looking up the two saw a hooded figure. The only thing that could be seen of the person's face was glowing red eyes. The figure nodded and jumped down in front of Ben. Ben placed his arm around it's shoulders while it wrapped it's around his waist. Linda was surprised for a second, But recovered quickly and leapt to tackle the two.

…Only to meet the hard ground. Looking up she could see them reach the top of the building. A harsh defeated 'NO!' could be heard though out the surrounding area, as Linda beat her fist onto the ground she landed upon.

On top of the roof Ben let go of his friend. "Thanks Izzy I owe you one!" Ben grinned and he got a small nod from his counterpart. "Oh I got us a bagel, you hungry?" Splitting the bagel into two he glanced up. Izzy currently had her hood up. Her hood was apart of her large, black, sweatshirt. Her legs wore grey stockings and black, mini shorts. Though it was hard to tell if she wore pants at all because of the large sweatshirt. And to complete her outfit she wore large, black boots.

Izzy held her hand out, from that anyone could tell she was pale, she also had sharp claws instead of nails. Ben gave Izzy her share and looked toward the sea, which is visible from were they were, and took a bite of his own. He looked at the scenery from where he stood. The town looked bright and full of life. The sea was a wonderful shade of blue and looked nice and calm. A light breeze played with his hair. He could smell the adventure from where he was that awaited on the sea.

Izzy finished her brunch and glanced at the young thief.

'_He looks like he's planning something'_ Izzy thought. Her tail swayed in patience, one of the oddest parts about her, she has a tail. Only Ben knows why she has it other than herself. It was long and fluffy, much like a fox's tail. Light blond was it's color ending in a soft brown tip. From that you could then tell what her hair would look like if the hood were down.

People believe it's the cause of a devil fruit, one of the sea's most mysterious treasures. If one were to eat a devil fruit they would be gifted by a unique power. However, It will also make them powerless against the mighty power of the sea, one would become like an anchor and lose the ability to swim. It also greatly weakens them.

Ben sighed growing bored of looking at his city. He laid down on the roof of the building looking at the blue sky. His head rested against the arms behind it. Time passed as the two remained on the roof waiting for the other to speak.

"What is it?" Izzy finally asked. Ben sighed again and took his time to answer.

"…I want to leave the island." Izzy snapped her head to her companion. "It's great here and all but I made a promise to my pa, that I'd go on an adventure." Ben sat up a determined look to his eyes. "We haven't been training for nothing all these years you know!" He stared at the clouds being carried on by the wind. "I've made a decision, …I'll go on the greatest adventure this world has to offer!" Standing now Ben rose his voice.

Izzy stared at her friend. She hadn't seen this look from him in a long time. "And what adventure is that?" She questioned him. Ben didn't even glance her way, as a determined smirk came to his face.

"I'm going to gather a crew, sail the seas, and find the One Piece." Izzy looked to him shocked. To find the One Piece, would mean becoming King of the Pirates! Her eyes narrowed "Are you sure this is what you want?" Her voice no louder then a whisper. Finally turning his eyes to her, he walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, I'm more sure of this than anything! To find the One Piece is the most ultimate adventure yet!… And I was wondering if you'll join me." He asked. Izzy Stared into his dark eyes once again. Time seemed to fall still as she considered his proposal… Ben could sense her grin in the darkness that covered her face.

"Of course I'll join!" She answered, giggling when Ben pulled her into a hug. Ben could think of the hugest things simple, and the smallest complicated.

"Thank you! You haven't a clue how happy this makes me!" He tightened his grip on the short girl.

"…Um, could you release me?" Izzy requested feeling her lungs protest of the lack of air it was receiving. Ben blushed and let her go and then looked like he was thinking of something. His hand wrapped around his chin and he began pacing. Izzy watched with mild curiosity until she finally asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to think of how to get a ship, and all the provisions we need, without being caught by Linda." he said still pacing. Now it was her turn to look thoughtful. Her tail swishing about in thought.

"I could try to look for a suitable ship at the dock, and I could quickly load the food on board." Izzy suggested. Ben shook his head. "Where are we going to get all that food? I can't steal all of that by myself, or pay for it all." And continued his pace. Izzy looked down for a moment before a thought bloomed in her head. "What about Petri? Maybe he could help you out?" Ben stopped his pacing and thought about it. He had known Petri since he was a little kid. He never stole from him and sometimes if he didn't have the money he would give him some food. "Petri…" Ben grinned and turned to Izzy "Alright lets go!" Grabbing her arm he ran towards the ledge

"W-wait a moment!" Izzy tried to keep her footing until they began to fall. Instinct kicked in and she landed on her feet, with Ben in tow. "I sometimes hate you." Her tail twitched in anger.

"I know. Now come on!" He continued to drag her to the bakery.

Petri was selling a cranberry muffin to an old woman when Ben burst in dragging Izzy with him. "Ho ho! Izzy! Long time no see! And Ben! Welcome back! What brings you two here?"

Izzy took a quick look at the bakery. It was small for one matter. There were only three tables, all with 3 chairs, all had a nice old white paint on them. The floor was tiled with a bluish-white and the walls where light brown-red wood. In front of the store where two large windows so you could clear see the entire bakery from the out side. The only thing dividing the windows was a glass door. in front of the windows were red flowers growing a long narrow pot in-between the wall and window out side. the window's say 'Petri's Bakery' in large blue letters. Finally in back inside the restaurant was Petri's counter and towards the back of the restaurant a small hallway that leads to the back door and to side some stairs. She returned her focus to the conversation.

"Petri I have a huge favor to ask!" Ben grinned still holding Izzy's arm. Petri looked at Ben curious of what could make him look so excited. "Hm? What is it?"

"I need about, say two weeks worth of meat, fruit, water, and bread."

"Sure thing. But out of curiosity what are you going to do with all that?" He questioned. Petri has known Ben since the boy was born. He is used to out of the blue requests from him.

"I'm preparing a ship!" Ben grinned, finally letting go of Izzy's arm to place his hands on his hips. Izzy rubbed her arm that Ben had held.

"Oh and where do you think your going?" Petri crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to find the One Piece." Ben smirked and crossed his arms around his chest giving off an air of determination. Petri stared at him for a good long minute… until he howled with laughter. Both Ben and Izzy gave blank looks and let him laugh for a bit.

"…He's serious." Izzy stated causing the baker to halt his laughter and his eyebrows turned to a bit of a scowl.

"Do even know what your getting yourself into? You could die at any minute! The navy would be at you! you'd the most wanted man on the planet! There's sea kings, other cut-throat pirates, And god knows what else!" Ben nodded to every statement that was made.

The old baker looked at Ben as if testing something then sighed "Nothings going to change your mind huh?"

"Nope! You know me once something gets in my head I never give it up." Petri shook his head.

"No, I suppose not. Very well come with me, Melody!" Petri called. A little girl about seven years old came in. She had the same brown hair the baker had. Her hair in two little pig tails, and her eyes brown, she was indeed adorable.

"What is it papa?"

"I need you to run the counter for me alright sweetheart?" Petri asked his daughter. She gave a little salute and stood where her father was. He turned to the soon-to-be pirates. "Alright then," He walked past the counter and took a right to the stairs, Ben and Izzy at his heels. Up the stairs the carpet a light green blue, covered the floor. The walls white, and a window being the only source of light in the corner of the room stood a table and a few chairs. behind the stairs was a hallway no doubt leading to other rooms. Petri lead them to the table that had a lone purple flower in a vase on top of it's surface.

"…So you plan to go off into the world huh?" Petri sat down and faced the others who decided to stand. "Well you're going to need a ship, supplies, and a weapon to defend yourselves with. Now I can provide one of these, and I can tell you where to get another. Now Ben I know you have some experience with the sword thanks to your grandfather, but that sword on your waist isn't going to cut it in the Grandline." Ben glanced down to his old sword he has had for many years. It was an old sword to begin with when he first got it, rust was starting to form and dents and cracks were covering most of the sword by now. It was a miracle it could scratch anything at this point. He fully agreed with Petri. It was time for a new one. Izzy was intently listening to every word. "And you know a thing or two about guns. From your grandmother respectively. The gun you have on the other side of your waist looks like in can last for a while now. You need at least 300,000 Belli to maybe get a decent sword," Petri put emphasis on maybe. Ben looked down, He could try to pick pocket that money…

"However I know you're a good thief, the entire city knows your reputation." Ben blushed and gave a cheeky smile. "I also know the perfect place to get a really good sword and when."

"I'm listening." Ben's face turned serious waiting for the information from the round man.

"You know Mr. Martin? Last week him, me, and a few others all went out and played us a little drinking game. Anyway he got so drunk that he started blabbing away about his more treasured swords that he hidden in a back room of his Store. That is where you can find one." Petri talked looking up as if replaying that night in his head.

Ben took this information and plan formed in his head.

"_This'll be a piece of cake!" _he thought.

Izzy turned her head to Ben a knowing gaze on her face if you could see it.

"Got a plan?" Ben proudly smirked, the details of the plan rushing through his mind.

"Oh, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

_and Chapter two!_

_Disclamier: I don't own One Piece in anyway, shape, or form. All I own is my Oc's_

* * *

><p>The night air was crisp and clean as the moonlight loomed over the city covering almost everything except our hero who hid in the shadows of an ally.<p>

"_How long will it take for you to get the food we need?" Ben asked Petri. The old man's eyebrow's, which were so bushy that they normally covered his eyes all times, moved up a little in thought. _

"_Oh, about two days, I do have a business to run." _

Ben looked at the old store and swiftly slipped into it's shadow where the side door was.

_Ben nodded. "That's perfect! In the mean time Izzy can be on the look out for a good boat for us to use!" Izzy's tail began to wag excitedly._

Pulling out his trusty old lock pick, he began his work on the door.

"_and then once we have the food I'll go and find a sword." _

With a satisfying click and the turning of a knob Ben was inside. He let his eyes adjust a bit to the dark around him and went down the hall way. At the end he saw it went two directions. One he could see lead to the front of the store where several swords were piled in barrels, and hung up on the side wall. The other way lead to a different room. Going to the other room Ben could see the shape of a chair and a bookcase.

"_You'll find the best swords behind a bookcase." Petri Informed them. _

"_Alrighty then! We leave in two days time!" Ben cheered._

Ben quietly moved in the dark. All the way to the side of the bookcase grabbing the case he pushed it away and there was the door. He opened it and all he could see inside was pure black. He slid in and kept his hand to the wall until he felt a cold object on the side of the wall. He felt it more until he figured out it was a candle. He grinned as he took a match from his pocket. The room lit in a warm glow from the candle. Now that he could see, He saw several swords hanging on the wall. Each having a nameplate under the sword.

"Which one? Which one?" He asked himself. There were large ones, small ones, curved ones, some were to light, and one he couldn't even budge! He glanced around the room until one caught his eye. It was a long thin katana in it's scabbard, which was a dark black wood, and it's hilt was black with sliver going around it. At the bottom of the hilt was a silver snake coiled around it. Ben looked at the name tag the sword was called _'Hebi no Kiba' _taking it from the wall Ben pulled it out. The sword was a beautiful silver and it had a green tint on the back of the blade looking like swirls. It was the perfect weight too! Ben grinned. "_This is the one!_" Ben thought to himself hooking it to his waist where his old sword once been. He was going to miss his old sword but it did feel satisfying to toss it at Linda during their morning routine of running today. Blowing out the candle Ben began to move the bookcase back to it's original position when he heard a creek and the room began to get lighter. His eye twitched a little before he turned his head to the source of the noise and light.

There wearing nothing but his white boxers with red hearts, pink bunny slippers, and night cap, was Mr. Martin holding a candle. The old man just stood there in shock for a minute. He stared at Ben and Ben stayed still. He slowly inched back towards the door until old man realized what was happening. The old man blinked and Ben gave a shaky smile and a little wave before he began to dash to the exit.

"HEY YOU DAMNED BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" Mr. Martin screeched running after Ben. Ben slammed the door behind him and ran down the street, the door had hit Mr. Martin on his face bending his long noise. Mr. Martin Held his poor nose trying to ease the pain. He then continued to give chase after Ben, ignoring the pain.. Ben kept running and turning down ally's trying to lose the old geezer. He ran until he finally reached the docks. He bent over to catch his breath, Until he heard the yelling again. He turned his head to see Mr. Martin still chasing him while holding his candle, which, by now has gone out. Also apparently with Mr. Martin's yelling someone decided to tag along. It was Linda.

"BEN! You are not going to get away from me this easily!" She screamed.

"Izzy! Get ready we need to go NOW!" Ben yelled climbing aboard the small ship Izzy had picked out. Izzy had been waiting all night for Ben to get there so she has been ready for a while now. She raised the anchor and the ship began to sail away from the dock.

"NO! You aren't going to leave! I won't allow it!" Linda ran and jumped of the dock… only to land in the water. Izzy walked over to Ben who was leaning over the rail staring at where the crazed women landed in the water.

"Why does she keep trying to catch me? And why did she have to be insane?" Ben wondered.

"Your fault for pushing her into the ocean."

"I said I was sorry for that!" Ben pouted. The two watched as Linda's head raised from the water. She growled and tried to swim to them but the ship was going to fast for her to catch up.

"Bet you 200 belli that she'll keep swimming to try and get you." Izzy glanced at Ben waiting for an answer. Ben just smirked and shook her clawed hand. "Your on!" Ben then turned looked at his home that was slowly getting smaller. "_finally to fulfill my promise!_" He was going to miss this place, but there are so many places to see and explore! One day he will have come back and tell Petri all of their crazy adventures!

Izzy turned to look at the island too. "_Finally, I'll get to leave this hell._" She knew she'll never forget the pain filled memories. Those will haunt her forever. But, being far away from the place makes it feel better. She will admit it wasn't all that bad after she met Ben, but she would be lying to say that she will miss the island.

She pulled her hood down, letting the wind play with her hair. Her fox-like ears twitched and relaxed finally being free of the hood.

Ben looked back at Izzy. He often wondered what her eyes looked like originally. The white of her eyes were black and her eye color was red. They never shined but, he thought that made them all the more interesting.

Those eyes turned to him "What are you staring at?" Ben smirked and leaned close to Izzy. "You." He answered in a soft flirty voice.

Izzy's eyebrow twitched before she punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ben grumbled rubbing his arm. Izzy began to walk away.

"You know what!" She called back. She jumped up on top of the roof of their ship and pulled out her sketch book and pencil from her pouch on her sweatshirt. She began to sketch what has happened recently, kind of like keeping a journal only with pictures instead of words.

Ben sighed and went inside to check out their ship. The moonlight that came through the portholes lit the room just so he could barley see. He lit the oil lamps, filling the room in light and looked around. Sitting at the side of the room was a wooden table and few short stools bolted to the floor. And to the other side he could see a very small kitchen with a sink, stove, and fridge. Across from him he saw a hatch on the floor.

Lifting the hatch he climbed down the ladder. He was now in the storage and cannon room. In the storage and cannon room was Two cannons one on either side of the ship, a pile of cannonballs, a few barrels of water, gunpowder, and fruit. Ben let go of the ladder and noticed a door next to it. It was the bathroom and right next to the bathroom was a machine to draw the hot water. He turned around to discover yet another door. This one lead to a room full of hammocks, a dresser, a laundry set, two blankets, and a final door. Ben walked to the last room and inside was a queen sized bed with red blankets, a desk, a dresser, a chest, and a bookcase.

"Nice! Free treasure! let's see what they had." Ben kneeled down and picked the lock in a few minutes. Ben groaned. It was empty! He heard footsteps and turned to see Izzy. Izzy peered at the chest and sighed.

"Guess those tourists took their money with them." Ben stood up and cracked his back.

"Eh, we'll get more treasure along the way anyway." Izzy nodded in agreement then walked in the room to get a better look. She stared at the soft bed as her tail wagged a bit. "Want to share the bed?" Ben whispered behind one of Izzy's sensitive ears.

Those ears twitched as a warning before Izzy's fist contacted the back of his head.

"OW! Damn it! Ok yeah I deserved that." Ben whimpered clutching the back of his poor head. Izzy's punches hurt like hell! Izzy went and flopped on the bed seeing how comfy it was.

"The bed's ok but I like hammocks, where do you want to sleep?" Izzy asked ignoring her best friend's pain. Ben sighed, it was late and he was rather tired.

"You can have the bed, sides we need someone up for watch duty so I'll go-"

"That's okay I'll take the night shift and you can get the bed." Izzy interrupted, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. she exited the room with a soft 'night' and went up to do guard duty. Ben scratched his head in confusion at Izzy's rushed decision of taking night duty. But Ben was grateful to Izzy anyhow feeling the exhaustion weigh down on his eyes and went to sleep.

Izzy was out on the deck gripping her head in pain.

"No! Not now… Shut up! That's not going to happen, I won't let you!" Izzy growled at an unseen figure in her mind. She seemed to be hearing a reply of some sort causing her eye's to narrow in anger. "… I'm going to go take watch now and I don't want to hear a peep from you." Izzy hissed walking her way to the mast. However her head began to throb in pain making her bend over, digging her sharp claws in her head slightly as she waited until the voice and pain went away. She panted in relief and slowly climbed up to the crow's-nest. She sighed staring at the moon in all it's glory. Pulling out her book again she drew feeling it was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile…

Shivering Linda pulled herself out of the ocean and fell to her side on the docks. Panting she looked at the night sky before the insane twinkle returned to her eyes. "_I just want to catch him, I won't let that little brat win. He's not better then me! …If I can't catch him then I need to eliminate him…_" She sat up and looked out to the sea. "I will catch you Ben. I'll never stop until I'm dead!… ha ha ha!" She started out darkly until crazed laughter overtook her body. Her laughter flowed into the wind, rising to the heavens. Until she abruptly stopped mid-laugh and stood up to look for a boat to follow them with. She heard a cough behind her. Turning her head she discovered it was Mr. Martin. The ancient man coughed again feeling the awkward atmosphere.

"I can help you, I have a little fishing boat you can borrow. I know it isn't much but all I ask is that you get my sword back." Mr. Martin offered. Linda grinned and gladly accepted. Now on the sea, on a little boat after the young thief, Linda giggled psychotically rowing her boat…


End file.
